The Winged Girl
by Savarra
Summary: Yes, I know. This sounds like a Maximum Ride story, but it isn't. Laura belongs to me and only me. I do not own Lord of The Rings, however. All of that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, this might become a short story. I do not know yet. But I have a good feeling about this story. You might just have to read this if you like Maximum Ride, though. I know I do. READ ON! :)
1. Deardely Viracus

**Just so you know, this isn't a Maximum Ride Crossover, so sorry if you thought it was! **

**Also, I don't know if this is going to be a Legolas slash OC, but it might be. We'll just see how the story unfolds itself! Enjoy!**

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. I knew this would happen. and I tried everything I knew to stop it. but it didn't work. The poison that had wormed it's way into Legolas was a poison that I had only seen once before, on a dragon. In three days, the dragon was dead. The dragon died because the poison had no antidote, no cure. Even now there is no cure for the toxin. It's name is "_Deardely Viracus". _The poison infects things by filling up huge barbs inside the plant with a deadly poison. The poison barb is then launched into it's unexpecting victim. It was Legolas that got shot with the poisoned barb. Right in the arm. He took it for me, Laura. Legolas' moans brought my gaze downward.

"Legolas, why did you take it for me?" I asked him, tears filling my eyes.

"Laura, you know why." He quietly told me. It was true. I did know why. He cried out in pain, and he grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave my side."

"Do not worry, mellon nin, I shall not." I said. He smiled and fell into a restless sleep. I look over at Aragorn, to see if he is alright.

"Aragorn-"

"Why did he take it for you, Laura?" He asks me in a forlorn tone.

"You know why." Was all I could say for an answer, because he really did know. He grimly nodded his head.

"Love is dangerous."

"No, it is not always harmful. If you are careful about the feeling of love for another, you will be okay."

"That's a sometimes. But if you're not careful, it can consume you."

"Yes. I suppose it's sort of dangerous, but not completely dangerous."

"Fine. You defended your point." I sadly look at Legolas on the bed before me. He moans in his sleep, and I walk over to try to help, but Aragorn grabs me by the wrist.

"Do you know what you are doing? Even the elf healers have never seen this type of poison." He asks me.

"Aragorn, I do know what I am doing." I tell him. But he does not take that for an answer.

"Laura, you know nothing of this poison." He firmly states.

"This is Legolas we're talking about! I do know about this poison! You do too!"

"Well, then tell me it's name, and I will trust you that you have everything under control."

"Aragorn! We don't have time for this!"

"Tell me the name!"

"Deardely Viracus." His mouth gapes wide.

"How-how do you know about Deardely Viracus?" He whispers to me.

"You're not the only one that has come in an encounter with it. It kills things, big things. " I said.

"I saw it take down a dragon." I quietly add. Unfortunately, Aragorn, with his great hearing, hears what I said under my breath.

"You saw it kill a dragon?" He asks me. I have to tell him.

"Yes. I used to have a friend dragon, named Fierence. I loved him dearly. But one day he took ill. In three days, the poison had killed him in his sleep." My eyes started to well up with tears. "I will never forget him, ever." I sniffled.

"I'm sorry if I stirred up any unpleasant memories." He apologizes.

"No, it's alright. I needed to tell someone what happened." I say.

"Anyway, we need to get help for Legolas." I point out, literally pointing to Legolas on the makeshift bed beside me.

"He needs to get to Rivendell. I believe they will be able to cure this." I tell him.

"Laura, Rivendell is a full four days from here. We'll never get him there in time." Aragorn sadly states. A solution starts to form in my head. It's time for my secret to be revealed. My wings start to twitch underneath my clothes. I have to tell them...

**Do you like it? R&R! **

**~ Savarra Aundul**


	2. Aragorn Laughs

**A/N at bottom! **

I had no other choice. I had to tell them. Okay, it was now or never.

"Aragorn, I need you to walk with me." I said. He looked at me funny, but then he noticed the uncertainty in my eyes, and came with me. I lead him into the deepest grove I could find, the one that would be kept from prying eyes.

"Okay, Aragorn. I know that you are wondering why I brought you here. So, don't freak out when I show you why." I said, and turned my back to him. I cut holes in my shirt to let my wings out. I heard a gasp from him, felt his hand grasping my own.

"Why are you cutting your shirt?" He said. I yanked my hand away.

"I said no freaking. You are just going to have to trust me." I told him sternly.

"Fine." He grumbled. I sighed. I continued to cut my shirt, until I was sure that the holes would be big enough. I took a deep breath, and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Here goes nothing." I gulped. I then slowly unfolded my wings. I thought I was going to yelled at, but all I heard was laughter. I spun around. Aragorn was on the ground LAUGHING. LAUGHING! Yes, I am talking about the same Aragorn here.

"Aragorn!" I yelled at him. Then the others decided to check on him, and burst through the trees. They stared at me. I couldn't take it.

"I thought you all would be different." I whispered, and took off into the sky.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY NEW STORY? Sorry It was so short, I'm working on the next chapter now. R&R! **

**~ Savarra Aundul**


End file.
